


Old Friends

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Love Conquers All, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, everybody is bisexual, everybody's standing in their own light, it got really long, just get it on guys, school friends, we're not worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, Steve and Peggy have been friends at school, but lost contact. Now they're reunited and everybody has their own baggage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

“I know we didn’t see each other for 8 long years and neither of us has been good at keeping contact – but I would really like to see the both of you again. Maybe we can meet?”

Margaret was glad she had decided not to dress up too much, high heels would have killed her by now. At first she had planned to surprise the boys in her “full-on diva-look”, with dramatic make-up, a dress, high heels and all that jazz, but then decided against it. It just wasn’t her – she only dressed like that once or twice a year as it was and only if she really had to. Instead she looked like she would for the office on an important day, nice shoes, slacks, chic blouse and just a bit styled up. She just couldn’t get herself not to try to impress her guests. If they’d be impressed at all. She always felt she looked rather frumpy, a bit too tall, a bit too curvy, too cute to be beautiful, but not quite cute enough, either. She sighed, she was far too anxious and nervous. They were her oldest friends and she really shouldn’t care about her looks, but she did. At least at the moment, since it distracted her from the other worries she had: that their connection wasn’t there any more or they’d become complete strangers. 8 years of not seeing each other might have changed their dynamics. Hell, in that time people could change a lot, especially given that both Steve and James had been in the army and her job wasn’t exactly sunshine and cream-pops either.

She hurried through the vast halls of the airport building not bothering with the moving walkways. Her plan had been to arrive early to await for her guests relaxed with a bright smile, instead she was cursing her bad luck and the London traffic, looking decidedly rushed. Getting to the right gate felt a bit like an obstacle course, and her nervousness increased with every group of travellers blocking her way. They had already landed and probably also checked out their luggage. She just hoped they wouldn’t stray off or she might never find them in this mass of people.  
She slowed down when she saw the area where they should be waiting, but all she saw where business people standing alone or families hugging it out. They might have wandered off or went to their hotel. 

She searched her purse for her cell when suddenly her vision went dark as two warm hands covered her eyes. A voice from behind her said: “Guess who!”  
Another voice, a bit more to the right grumbled: “I just hope it’s really her.”  
A wild rush of joy swept away her anxiety. “Steve?” she pretended to guess and he pulled his hands away.  
“Bingo!”  
She merely had the time to turn around before she was pulled into a bear-hug. After a moment of surprise she relaxed into it and hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while until there was the sound of somebody clearing his throat next to them.  
A bit reluctant, Steve let her go so she could greet James. He, too, drew her into a tight embrace and she knew that she’d not be able to get that stupid smile off her face any time soon.  
Taking a step back she looked them over.  
“You look great guys. I remember being taller than you, Steve.”  
The men laughed.  
“Yeah, he filled out a bit,” James said with a wide grin. “It was like watching dough rising.”  
Steve seemed to actually blush and elbowed his friend in the side.  
“Stuff it, Bucky.”  
“You look amazing yourself,” James said, ignoring his friend. His eyes wandered over her and she was glad she had not chosen that more risqué dress.  
“So, guys, what do you want to do first?” she asked, pretending his words and looks didn’t pleased her as much as they did. “Tour of London, rest at the hotel or grab a bite?”  
“I am kinda hungry,” Bucky admitted. “I really can’t eat what they serve you up there.”  
“Sounds good,” Steve agreed. He would have been happy doing anything, as long as it was with his two favourite people.

 

By the time they had reached the little Italian restaurant Margaret liked so much, she had become Peggy again: just as she had noticed that James’ eyes had widened at his old nickname “Bucky” it had been strange at first to be called “Peggy”. She had been 11 when her father had been sent to New York and had taken her with him to “widen her horizon”. She’d met Steve and Bucky at her first day in the new school and they had hit it off at once. She’d still been a tomboy and though Bucky had been quite popular, he preferred to spent his time with slouchy Peggy and skinny Steve. While Steve twirled his spaghetti onto his fork, James talked about the time after she had to leave New York.  
“You leaving is the reason why Steve looks like he does now,” he began.  
Peggy raised an eyebrow. “How so?”  
“Well, after you left, the bullying began again. I broke a leg during sport,” he recounted, being interrupted by Steve: “You mean during a stupid dare, all to impress Connie Colemann.”  
Bucky glared at his friend. “Concentrate on your pasta. However, with my leg broken and you gone, Steve was the target of some mean pranks.”  
His friend murmured something and shot a look at Peggy. She had started to frown, but he was glad not to see pity in her eyes. Even after all these years he hated to be pitied. Inside he was still the skinny, pale boy, trying to fit in, be as good as others. To stop Bucky from mangling the story further he spoke up.  
“My aunt found a doctor who was actually able to threat my asthma. It got worse for a while but then it go better. While Bucky was lying around, I took up swimming.”  
Bucky nodded and took over again.  
“I hardly noticed at first, when I came back, but our boy was growing. Even the worst bullies steered clear of him after he shoved Murray Cook into a hedge.”  
Chasing a pea with his fork, Steve concentrated on his plate, but Peggy just snorted.  
“That dimwit really deserved worse. I’m just glad your health got better.”  
A note of worry had crept into her tone, making Steve look up at her and smile.  
“I’m pretty robust nowadays.”  
“I’m looking forward to test that,” she blurted out, earning a snigger from James and a raised eyebrow from Steve.  
“Oh come on,” she scolded them. “You know what I mean.”  
“A guy can hope,” Steve joked.

After lunch they decided to walk through London. They spent the rest of the day following the tourists’ paths. Trafalgar Square, St Martin’s in the Fields, Buckingham Palace (which lead to jokes about Bucky’s ham), Covent Garden, St. Paul’s. Sensing her friends’ tiredness, Peggy decided to call it a day and they headed back to the hotel, grabbing a bite to eat on their way. At the hotel, both men seemed a bit reluctant to let her go, but being bone-tired they gave up protesting after trading hugs.  
As she started her car she looked into her rear-view mirror, seeing Steve and Bucky watching her. For some reason it made her feel tingly, though she didn’t dare to try and pinpoint that feeling further.

Up in their room, Steve quickly showered and then fell into bed, asleep before his head fully hit the pillow. James didn’t even try to sleep. He was restless and had to get used to being Bucky again. It felt strange to be treated like the person he had been almost a decade ago. Neither Steve nor Margaret knew what he had been doing since. For Steve this was vacation and he looked every bit the Captain that was his rank: Fit, short hair, cleanly shaven. But James had left the military behind for good, deliberately letting his hair grow out and shaving only sporadically.  
He looked at his old friend, hoping he could be that person again Steve thought he still was.

 

The next morning Peggy was roused from her sleep by the insistent ringing of her cell. Her boss had forgotten he had signed off on her vacation and now needed a dossier she had been working on. Since it was a low-security file, she could work from home and so she called Steve and James, telling them to come over for brunch later. Their original plan had been to meet at the hotel, doing the second part of their London-tour. She’d need a while to sift through the data but by eleven she should be done, leaving plenty time to eat with the guys and then take them to another trip around town. Her flat was in walking distance of a tube station and it would take them less time to get to her than if she’d pick them up again.  
After taking a shower she called Ruth from IT and set up a connection from her laptop to the secure servers at work. They chatted a while while things were booting. Ruth warned her about the boss’ bad mood, advising her to keep her cell on mute. He had called two other colleagues who were on vacation or sick because he needed something stat. Peggy wondered if something was afoot in the department. After Ruth hung up, Peggy started working. She stopped herself from checking any work e-mails, knowing it would only mean she’d try to get more work done.  
She was just about finished when the doorbell rang, announcing James and Steve. She let them in and told them to make themselves at home in the living room, while she saved the dossier to the server where her boss would be able to access it. After closing the connection and cleaning up her cache, she muted her cell and placed it next to the laptop, intend on forgetting both for the next few days.  
Against her instructions, but not to her surprise her guests were not sitting in the living room, but had already started making coffee and getting plates from the kitchen. Steve was just going through her cupboards, looking for mugs, while James had tied his hair into a bun and rummaged through the fridge. Having these two hunks in her small kitchen almost seemed comical.  
“You will never do what you’re told, won’t you?” she mock-scolded them and only received cheeky grins as answer. She started the kettle to boil water for her tea and peeked into the grocery bags they had brought.  
“Curiosity killed the cat,” Steve tutted, sliding the bag away from her. She tried to grab it, but instead found herself pressed flush against him. She felt herself blush, her first instinct was to pull away, but at the same time she was too stubborn to admit defeat. She pushed against him, but he was like a rock, his chest firm and very muscular. When she looked up at his face, a frown on her own and with every intent to protest, the tilt of his head and the sparkle in his eyes made her shut her mouth.  
To her relief, James choose this moment to ask something, his voice muffled by still being inside the fridge. She whirled around.  
“Pardon, what is it?”  
James straightened up and turned to her.  
“I asked if you don’t have any milk,” he repeated. His eyes wandered from her to Steve and for a split second he looked sad, almost defeated. It was gone so quickly that Peggy wondered if she had just imagined it.  
“It’s in the pantry. I only got UHT-milk.”  
Both Steve and James made a face and she rolled her eyes.  
“If you’re a single woman who needs no milk in her tea, fresh milk is not really necessary,” she explained, brushing past James to get the milk.  
“Well, it will do for pancakes,” Steve sighed and took a container of eggs from his bag of groceries.  
“Oh, pancakes!” she exclaimed, making both men laugh.  
While James and Peggy set the table, Steve started making pancakes. Even though she had told them not to buy anything, they had gotten fresh croissants, some fruit and everything Steve needed for pancakes. Peggy added bacon, little sausages and a green salad to their menu.  
When everything was ready, the table looked as if it was close to breaking. Peggy insisted it was sturdy and they sat down, enjoying the food.  
They talked about old days and their time together in New York again, basking in the glow of nostalgia. In their own way, each felt that it was necessary to re-establish who they had been. Steve because he cherished the love he had gained when he was still skinny and weak, Peggy because it had been a more innocent time, when she was still one of the boys and James because it had been before. Before he joined the army, transferred to special forces and what had happened then.  
They took their time and it was nearly 3pm when both Peggy and James stopped Steve from making another can of coffee.  
“I’m about to burst,” Peggy protested.  
James nodded. “Me, too. I think I should have stopped at least an hour ago.”  
“Well, then let’s clean up,” Steve agreed.

 

While eating they had decided to change plans for the afternoon and instead to visit Greenwich. Even though they wanted to get to see more of the city, they felt the need to have a day surrounded by nature. Peggy welcomed the chance to walk off all the food she had stuffed herself with and Steve was eager to see the Prime Meridian Line.  
Peggy’s car was parked a few minutes by foot away, but halfway there it began to rain. Their first instinct was to keep going, but when thunder rolled in the distanced, they agreed to head back. By the time they were back in the flat, each of them was completely soaked.  
Before drying herself, Peggy got some blankets and towels.  
“While I’m changing you can strip and dry yourselves. I think your clothes should be dry in no time once I get them into the dryer. In the meantime you can cover yourself with these,” she told them while handing them the blankets.  
“Look, Bucky!” Steve beamed a bright smile. “It’s a Freedom-Blanket!”  
“A what?” James asked, perplexed.  
“I think he means Snuggy,” Peggy clarified. “It’s a blanket with arms.”  
James looked from one to the other.  
“You lost me there,” he murmured.  
“Let me demonstrate,” Steve said and began stripping out of his wet t-shirt.  
“I’ll leave you boys to it,” Peggy announced and quickly left the room. Seeing both of them in wet clothes had been interesting enough, but seeing them naked was a can of worms she didn’t dare to open.  
When she came back to collect the wet clothes, James and Steve were sitting on her couch, wrapped in blankets, obviously feeling very good.  
“You look comfy,” she commented with a grin.  
“We are,” James replied. “I wouldn’t have thought blankets with arms would be a good idea, but…”  
He waved his arms around. “Free arms and still warm and comfy!”  
To show just how free his arms were, he reached around Peggy’s hips and pulled her onto the sofa. She yelped and found herself sitting on James’ lap, with her feet resting across Steve’s legs.  
“Bucky!” she exclaimed breathlessly. Her face was close to his and he suddenly felt a tightness in his chest. At the same time it was as if something had snapped. While it had felt wrong the day before to be called Bucky instead of James, he had begun to get used to it during their brunch and now it felt right. Almost overwhelmed by this feeling of belonging again, he hardly noticed Peggy scooting off his lap and fleeing with the wet clothes to the basement.  
Steve had been watching his friends closely. While he was very happy to have them both back, there was also a new dynamic between them and he was curious where it would lead.

 

When Peggy came back, she didn’t felt flustered any more. It had been some time since she’d had a close friendship. In her line of work she tended to keep people an arm’s length away and that included her acquaintances. Come to think of it, she guessed that nobody had managed to get as close to her as Steve and Bucky had.  
Sitting between the guys on the sofa, she handed Bucky the remote.  
“Let’s watch a movie while your clothes dry. We can decide what to do later when you’re dressed again.”  
While Bucky looked through the movies Peggy’s TV offered, Steve asked casually: “So why do you have to drink UHT-milk?”  
“Hu?” Peggy blinked at him.  
“Well, why don’t you have a boyfriend or even husband who buys you proper milk?”  
She laughed.  
“It just didn’t happen yet,” she paused and leant against him. “I guess I keep searching for a guy who combines your and Bucky’s good traits.”  
“Well, that really sounds like a formidable quest,” Steve grinned.  
“Yeah, especially since he also shouldn’t have your many, many faults,” she shot back.  
“Pah!”  
They managed to agree on a movie to watch and after some shuffling around, everybody was sitting comfortable. Peggy leant against Steve’s shoulder and her legs were placed over Bucky’s lap. It almost felt like it used to.  
The movie, a sci-fi thriller, turned out to be pretty entertaining. Apart from some jokes and comments they concentrated on watching it.  
Bucky felt himself relax even more. For the first time in a long time he wasn’t under pressure and there was no need to pace or fidget. He leaned into the pillows behind him and felt his eye grow heavy. He hadn’t gotten much sleep during the past weeks, the warmth and companionship he felt lulling him in.  
When the movie ended, Steve noticed that the other man had fallen asleep. He nudged Peggy and pointed over to their softly snoring friend. Very careful and silently they got up, leaving Bucky to sleep.  
Peggy softly closed the door and turned to Steve, who was still wearing only a blanket.  
“I’m quickly getting your things from the dryer,” she whispered and hurried to the basement. Back upstairs, she just pushed the clothes at Steve and ushered him into the bathroom to get dressed, while she went to the kitchen. Deciding it was a good time for tea, she heated up water again.  
When Steve followed her to the kitchen he was fully clothed, which was a huge relief.  
“I placed Bucky’s clothes in front of the door, so when he wakes up he should find them.  
“Great,” Peggy replied, smiling at him. Then she sobered a little.  
“You looked a bit worried just now.”  
“He looks pretty tired, don’t you think?” Steve answered, leaning against the fridge.  
Peggy shrugged. “I thought he might be jet-lagged, but you’re suspecting something more dire, right?”  
Steve sighed.  
“You know, Bucky and me lost contact, too. It was your e-mail that made me reach out to him and at first I had the feeling he didn’t really want to be here.”  
Peggy frowned.  
“He seems fairly content right now,” she mused after a while.  
“He does, yes.” Steve smiled, then became pensive again. “I don’t know why, but he is nervous, careful.”  
“Let’s just be there for him. I think this,” she gestured at the kitchen, at Steve, “is really good for him.”  
“I hope so. I really do.”  
“So, why did you two lost contact?” Peggy asked while pouring water over her tea leaves.  
Steve sat down at the kitchen table.  
“It was some kind of process, I guess.”  
Peggy got herself a mug and offered him one, too. He shook his head.  
“Thank you.” It seems as if he was searching for words and she busied herself with putting away the tea-tin and setting her teapot-warmer onto the table.  
“We both joined the army, but he was transferred soon after. At first we met on the weekends, then once a month. He was deployed over-seas and couldn’t tell me about it.” Steve sighed deeply.  
“There was so much he couldn’t tell me about and I just stopped asking after a while.”  
Peggy sat down beside him and rubbed his arm silently.  
He looked at his hands, folded on the table.  
“I shouldn’t have given up. I could just have kept writing, calling, being there. But I was busy with my own career…”  
His voice got lower and died off. Peggy bit her lips.  
“Anything I can say will sound stupid. I was the first to leave you behind,” she began. Steve opened his mouth to protest, but she held up her hand to stop him.  
“I could have written more often, called, whatever. But I was back in Britain, getting on with life, just as you did. It’s life, you know? If he had called, you’d have been there. And now you actually are back together, having a second chance.”  
He smiled at her.  
“That doesn’t sound stupid, you know?” he said softly. He took her hand that had still rested on his arm, placing his other hand over hers.  
“I know I’m repeating myself, but I’m so thankful that you wrote that e-mail. That you invited us both. I don’t know if I had managed to contact Bucky on my own volition.”  
Peggy smiled at him, but couldn’t keep eye-contact too long. With her free hand she took her mug and sipped her tea, hiding behind it.  
“I found some photos of us, back in New York and I realized how much I still missed you. I never really managed to make friends again, not like you were my friends,” she explained, still not looking up.  
Steve laughed softly. “So all three of us were miserable without the others and it took us 8 years to realize it,” he summed up. “You’re actually the wisest of us.”  
She snorted. “Yeah, right.”  
“You always were decisive.”  
His thumb was rubbing circles over the back of her hand and it made her nervous. It didn’t feel uncomfortable or unwelcome, but she feared it was feeling too good. That it was more than a friendly gesture. She knew she was probably reading to much into it, but at the same time, she felt drawn to Steve in a way she couldn’t remember having felt before. At the same time she felt almost as if they were cheating on Bucky, sharing something only between the two of them, when it always had been three before.  
She pulled her hand away, pretending she only wanted to pour herself more tea. Steve just folded his hands again, not looking hurt or suspicious. She wished her thoughts weren’t whirling so fast, sneaking into directions she didn’t want them to. They were friends, she didn’t need more, she didn’t want things to get more confusing.  
To her relief at this moment the door was nudged open and Bucky came in.  
“You left me,” he accused them, his voice still raw from sleep. He, too, was blessedly dressed again.  
“You were sleeping like a little angel, we just couldn’t wake you up,” Steve joked.  
Bucky just snorted and helped himself to a mug and poured himself some tea.  
“You’re drinking tea?” Peggy asked, a bit surprised. He had always mocked her for being unbearably British when she drank tea in high-school.  
“A habit I picked up in… over-seas,” he mumbled.  
Steve gave Peggy a pointed look. She frowned. Maybe it was time to cut to the chase and ask him what had happened to him. She glanced at Steve, wondering how he would react.  
Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Bucky asked: “So what are we doing with the rest of the day?”  
“It’s already 6pm,” Steve marvelled after looking at his watch. “I didn’t think it was already that late.”  
“We could grab a bite in the pub around the corner,” Peggy proposed.  
“Sounds good,” Bucky agreed and Steve nodded, too.

 

This time no rain thwarted their plans and they reached the pub dry. Since it was fairly early they found a nice niche to sit in.  
Bucky ordered a Steak pie and Ginger Ale, while Steve decided to try fish and chips and a stout, Peggy chose Scotch eggs and Brown Ale.  
“You know it’s actually a soda, right?” Steve teased Bucky, who just shrugged.  
“I don’t really trust myself with alcohol,” he said calmly.  
“Oh, should we change our order?” Peggy asked. “I mean, if you’re uncomfortable with it?”  
Bucky laughed. “Nah. I really want to hear you giggle-snort again,” he reminded her of their one-time stint at under-age drinking.  
She rolled her eyes.  
“I didn’t snort,” she insisted.  
“You squealed like a pig,” Steve exclaimed.  
She shot him a dirty look.  
“A really cute pig, though,” Bucky added. Peggy felt herself blush and stuck her tongue out.  
“I won’t make any strange noises from one pint of ale, though,” she announced.  
Steve pretended to be heartbroken. “Say it isn’t so.”  
“I think I know ways to make you squeal,” Bucky promised and Peggy suppressed a shiver. The tone of his voice had been downright sinful.  
“Oh, yes,” Steve concurred. Suddenly she wasn’t so sure she’d chosen the right place, sitting between those two man.  
To her relief their drinks were ready and they toasted to new-found old friends.  
While the pub slowly filled, they chatted about what they wanted to see of London. It occurred to Steve that they actually could also see other cities, since “this island is so tiny”, in his words.  
“Well, compared to the U.S. a trip to Scotland is nothing,” Peggy admitted. “I’m just not used to think that way any more.”  
“Oh, we could actually go to the beach!” Bucky lit up.  
“Uh, I don’t want to disappoint you, but most beaches aren’t exactly like Florida or California around here,” Peggy warned him.  
“What, so no Peggy in bikini?” he asked with a wink.  
“Did you notice the weather?” she shot back. “I might wear a bikini under three layers of cloths!”  
She almost regret saying it, seeing how Bucky literally bit his tongue to stop blurting out what he was saying.  
“Anyway,” she tried to brush over it, “we could go to Botany Bay, there’s actually sand not shingles there.”  
“I don’t know,” Steve mused. “I actually don’t think I need to see all of England or even London. Sure, some sightseeing would be nice, but as long as I can spend time with you, I’m happy.”  
“Aww, that’s sweet,” Peggy said, not able to keep the amusement out of her voice.  
“Yes, he’s mushy like that,” Bucky mocked.  
Steve frowned. “I’m serious, guys. I’m here to see you, not Tower Bridge or the Queen.”  
Peggy bumped her shoulder against his.  
“We know. I’m really glad you feel like that, I just don’t want you to get bored.”  
Steve smiled at her, but it seemed a little tight lipped. His eyes moved to Bucky and Peggy realized that he was actually hurt.  
Bucky had leaned back, his face in the shadows. He looked at his glass and she saw his jaw muscles clench.  
Steve sighed and his shoulders slumped down. Again Peggy had the feeling she should intervene, but at the same time she figured that the men had to figure this out themselves.  
“I’m sorry,” Bucky suddenly whispered. It was so low that both Steve and Peggy wondered if he had said anything at all. His eyes were still on his glass and he hadn’t moved.  
“I’m really sorry,” he repeated, a bit louder, but still softly. “I’m not the same guy you used to know.”  
Steve looked at him in surprise. “Bucky, I…” he began, but the other man shook his head.  
“It’s not your fault. I had a few rough years,” he laughed mirthlessly, “to put it mildly. I’m not even sure I should be here with you.”  
“That’s nonsense,” Peggy hissed. Both men looked at her in shock.  
“You are our friend. You’re one of the few people I ever let in and I won’t accept that a few years apart changed you so fundamentally.”  
Steve agreed. “She’s right. I don’t know what you’ve been through, but we’re here for you.” He paused and shook his head. “We talked so much about our time together, back in school, maybe we should talk about what happened since? And what we want the future to be like.”  
Bucky’s face showed that he wasn’t sure, but at the same time he couldn’t help but smile.  
“I’m not sure if I deserve this, but you feel like family.”  
“We are,” Steve simply said.  
The next moment Peggy found herself in the middle of a group-hug. She closed her eyes and enjoyed being held. It was time to try and forget the doubts, set aside the shyness and just reconnect.  
“I actually have to visit the loo, now,” she piped up, freeing herself from the strong arms of her friends.  
“Don’t get lost,” Steve called after her as she walked towards the rest-rooms.

Steve scooted over to Bucky and patted his shoulder.  
“I know you never where the type to talk about your feelings. I just really hope you know we’re here for you.”  
Bucky ran a hand through his hair.  
“Actually at the moment I’m a bit overwhelmed. Until today I didn’t even feel like the Bucky the both of you kept talking about. As if I was an impostor.”  
Steve chuckled. “Small victories.”  
Bucky grinned at him.

From across the room, Peggy looked at the two men. The dynamics of their trio had always been fairly balanced. It didn’t matter if it was the three of them together or if she was alone with either one – it had felt the same. Now she wondered if they had always felt like that too. Looking at them, sitting close, Steve concentrated on Bucky, Bucky smiling almost shyly, she asked herself if she had been some kind of chaperone. Bucky had grown up with a father so strict, it wouldn’t be a surprise if he was deep in the closet. Steve had always been somebody who cared more for the person than the gender, no matter what.  
To her astonishment, she felt happy. She knew that both of them would always be her friends and if her inviting them would lead to more between them… it felt right somehow.  
Their food was ready, too and so she didn’t feel like she was intruding too much.  
The food proved to be to everyone’s liking and while Bucky kept sober, both Peggy and Steve ordered more Ale.  
Just like Steve had suggested, they talked about their lives after school. It was obvious that Bucky had holes in his story where he couldn’t tell what he had done, but sharing felt good. For all three of them it had been a while since they really had opened up to anybody.  
It was not only freeing to be able to talk about what they had done and archived, but also to compare their experiences and failures.  
Last call came out of the blue for them as time seemed to have just slipped by.  
When they got up to leave, Peggy stumbled, suddenly feeling dizzy.  
“Oi, I think the last one was too much,” she mumbled, thankfully accepting Bucky’s arm. The cold night air outside hit her like a sledgehammer and she staggered.  
“Maybe the last two were too much,” she slurred.  
“Still a lightweight, hu?” Bucky teased her and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
Steve took her other arm, feeling the alcohol a bit himself. He kept quiet, while Peggy started to ramble about all kinds of things. Bucky had trouble keeping from laughing and every time a sound of amusement escaped him, Peggy glared at him, making him laugh even more.

At her front-door, she told the men to hurry to bed, giggling like a school girl. Their confused faces made her laugh even more. She leaned against the door and slid down.  
“I think we should make sure she gets into her apartment,” Steve told Bucky, who nodded his agreement.  
Since Peggy didn’t quite manage to find the keyhole, Steve opened the door while Bucky helped her up. They somehow managed to get her up the stairs and into her flat.  
After Steve had opened that door, too, Peggy turned around and told them it was okay to leave.  
Bucky was having none of it.  
“I’m not going to get you into your Pjs, but at least I want to see that you’re safe inside,” he insisted. While he lead her into the bedroom, Steve got water from the kitchen.  
“Happy now?” Peggy asked, sitting on her bed.  
Bucky cocked his head and pretended to mull it over.  
“You sleep well and call us tomorrow, okay?” he instructed her.  
She nodded solemnly.  
“You know, I actually have no problem being a fag hag,” she blurted out.  
“It’s okay, darling,” Bucky assured her. She took a sip from the water Steve handed her and smiled at the men.  
“You take care,” she murmured, set the glass aside and slumped down, almost asleep already.  
Steve and Bucky let themselves out.  
“What was the hag thing about?” Steve asked while they were walking towards the tube station.  
“I have no fucking idea,” Bucky replied. “I think she was already dreaming or something.”

 

Peggy called earlier than the men had expected. She sounded a bit subdued, but awake enough.  
“I figured we could have breakfast at my place and then try Greenwich again,” she proposed.  
“This time I’ll get croissants and make scrambled eggs.”

 

During breakfast Peggy didn’t talk much, but slowly managed to wake up and shake off the headache she’d had when she woke up. She was contend with listening to Steve and Bucky trading stories from the army, something she was used to from her father and his friends.  
“So, do you have a route planned?” Steve asked her when they were nearly finished eating.  
“Well, I think if you’re up for walking a bit more it’s easier to take the train. Visiting the observatory is a given and I guess you’re more interested in seeing the view over the city of London than watching deer.”  
The guys nodded.  
“Great, I have a map somewhere you can take,” she added.  
“Wait, you are coming, too, right?” Steve asked.  
“Well, I actually thought the both of you might want to spend some time together. Alone.”  
On both the men’s’ faces showed utter confusion.  
“If you’re not feeling well, we can also just stay in and watch another movie,” Bucky offered.  
“No, I’m okay,” Peggy smiled. “I just thought…”  
Steve raised an eyebrow. “You’re talking nonsense. We want to have you by our side. The more the better.”

 

When they set out, the sky was blue and the air was mild.  
They took the train to Maze Hill and walked down Lemon Road to Creed Place Gate. They took their time strolling along The Queen’s Orchard and past the Children’s boating pond to the sundial.  
“So what was that about leaving us alone?” asked Bucky after a while. Peggy shrugged.  
“Steve told me yesterday that the both of you had lost contact, too. I figured you might want to spend some time together.”  
Steve shook his head. “I don’t know where this is coming from. We were always a team, the three of us. You’re in no way bothering us.”  
“Well, maybe there might be things that would be easier for you, if I wasn’t there,” she insisted.  
“Woman, you’re making no sense,” Bucky blurted out. “If anything I’m the odd man out.”  
“Oh not you, too,” Steve groaned, making the others laugh.  
“It’s okay. I get it,” Peggy gave in. Then a thought made her snort. “I remember my Gran used to be confused who of you was my boyfriend, when she visited Dad and me in New York.”  
“What did you tell her?” Bucky wanted to know.  
Peggy sniggered. “I pretended to be hurt and asked if it wasn’t obvious. She didn’t get it and kept watching the both of you to find out who was my sweetheart.”  
Steve laughed. “I actually was once asked why I keep cock-blocking Bucky and don’t let the two of you get it on already.”  
Bucky started coughing and Peggy rolled her eyes.  
“It’s not as if Bucky would have had time to get anything on with me, he was flooded with girls.”  
Bucky wiggled his eyebrows. “Uh, you were jealous?”  
“Nah, rather worried you might catch something.”  
Bucky and Peggy walked on for a few steps before they noticed that Steve wasn’t following, turning around they saw him doubled over, wheezing with laughter.  
Looking at Bucky’s face, Peggy had to laugh to and after a moment, he joined, too.  
When Steve was able to walk again, Peggy linked arms with both men and they continued their walk towards the Meridian Line.  
“Did your Gran ever come to a conclusion?” Bucky asked.  
Peggy frowned. “I believe in the end she thought we were caught in a love triangle. Steve having a crush on me, me only having eyes for you and you… I actually don’t know what she thought about you.”  
“What were we then? Around 14?” he guessed.  
“I think so. She just couldn’t picture the full circle: you fancying Steve.”  
Bucky snorted. “People tended to underestimate Steve then.”  
“Some still do,” Steve said with a cocky smile.  
“And how did she come to the conclusion that you fancied me?” Bucky asked with a leer. Peggy rolled her eyes.  
“I guess she just thought I’d go for the taller, darker type,” she replied. “My Gran never really knew me.”  
Steve chuckled. “See, Bucky? I’d have a chance,” he baited his friend.  
“Nope,” Peggy interrupted before he even finished his sentence.  
“But why?” he whined, making her laugh. Then she sobered up. “I never thought about either of you that way, because if I would have, it might not only have been dangerous for my friendship to either of you, but also to what’s between the both of you.”  
The three walked in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, though.

When they arrived at the Royal Observatory, Steve lit up. He insisted on them standing on the Prime Median and buying photos. Bucky teased him about being a nerd, but both he and Peggy were also fascinated. Peggy wondered once again how even though she lived in London, she hadn’t visited sights like this. They spent about an hour inside the Observatory and just missed the dropping of the red ball. Since the weather proved to be stable they decided to see more of the park. The day was sunny, but not too warm, ideal for walking and they ended up visiting the deer after all. Passing through the Rose Garden they made a curve back north and ended up at St. Mary’s Gate. Famished by now they had a late lunch at Ye Olde Rose & Crown. When Steve asked if Peggy didn’t want another pint, she only glared at him. They ended up chatting all afternoon.  
Walking back towards the train station, Bucky caught Peggy looking at an add for the Thames boat tours.  
“You’ve never indulged yourself, right?” he asked.  
She looked up at him and nodded.  
“Well, I think I want to do the tourist thing and see the great sights of London from the Thames,” he proclaimed, reading off the poster.  
“I concur,” Steve announced.  
“Dorks,” Peggy murmured, but her smile betrayed her.  
They chose the tour from Greenwich to Westminster. Both men enjoyed watching Peggy immensely. She leaned on the gunwale, her hair dancing around her head, while she watched London float by.

By the time they arrived in Westminster they were knackered and took the tube back to Peggy’s flat without any more sightseeing. Having picked up take-away curry on their way, they found themselves back on her couch, eating and watching British TV.  
Steve quickly got control of the remote and surfed the channels. Bucky seemed to be half asleep already and Peggy was content just sitting there, watching what Steve chose.  
“Why am I always in the middle, by the way?” Peggy asked after a while.  
Steve shrugged. “You’re the glue holding us together.”  
“Right,” Bucky agreed. “Once you left we kinda drifted apart.”  
“Yeah, but you were friends before I came along,” she argued. “I was just tagging along.”  
“We’re not mad you’re a bit slower, darling,” Bucky said, patting her hand.  
“I actually feel like I’m cock-blocking you,” Peggy burst out.  
“So that’s what’s been bothering you,” Steve huffed. “You’re actually thinking Bucky and me would be all over each other if not for you.”  
“Well,” Peggy blushed. “I guess so.”  
“I didn’t even consider the possibility,” Bucky said, sounding confused, but also a bit intrigued.  
Steve laughed softly. “Peg, we’re not screwing. Not that I don’t think Bucky isn’t sexy, but it just didn’t happen.”  
“Yet,” Peggy blurted out.  
“Maybe. But whatever is going round in your head is silly.”  
“She was trying to set us up?” Bucky realized, not quite believing it.  
“I just saw the two of you together and thought there was more,” Peggy defended herself.  
Steve placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.  
“Of course there’s more. I love both of you,” he said softly. “You’re more than just friends, you’re family.”  
“I got the feeling you’re trying to separate yourself,” Bucky said. He was sitting behind her now, more or less trapping her between himself and Steve. “Maybe you’re to used to being alone, but you don’t have to.”  
Peggy sighed. “Actually I’m feeling too included. I’m a bit afraid what happens when you’re going back to the States, leaving me behind.”  
“I’ll make sure we’re never out of contact again,” Steve promised her.  
“Yes, but if I knew the both of you were together, I’d actually feel less left out,” she whispered.  
Steve shook his head.  
“You and Bucky occupy the exact same space in my heart,” he said. Peggy sniffed. Bucky pulled her back against his chest.  
“We’re not going to let a silly thing like the Atlantic Ocean come between us again, you hear me?” he told her, making her laugh.  
“God, this is so mushy,” she complained.  
“You’re loving it,” Steve shot back.  
She laughed and wiped away the moisture on her face. It couldn’t have been tears, there was no reason to cry.  
She leant into Bucky and sighed.  
“I think it’s a bit too intense for me. Not seeing you for such a long time and then you’re so real and..,” her voice drifted off.  
“Grown up?” Bucky supplied and she shrugged.  
“Maybe.”  
“I know how you feel,” Bucky admitted. “Yesterday I felt like you do now. Overwhelmed, emotionally drained and somehow afraid of the future.”  
Steve looked at the pair of them and shook his head.  
“I’d never have thought that the both of you are so emotionally fragile,” he teased. “I mean this is supposed to be a fun vacation with friends and you’re actually creating elaborate scenarios in your head why it should all be horrible.”  
“That’s not true!” Peggy protested.  
She felt Bucky shrug behind her. “I guess he kinda has a point.”  
With a huff, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at Steve, managing to surprise him since he had been looking at the TV.  
“Hey, don’t start something you’re not going to see through!” he called, throwing the pillow back at her. She was pretty sure that it wasn’t bad aiming on his part, but of course the pillow hit Bucky – who grabbed it and promptly threw it back.  
The next pillow smacked into Peggy’s face, who now was attacked from both sides. To her relief the pillows on her couch were too small and too few for a real pillow-fight. She grabbed the pillows the guys threw at her, whacked each of them once and then hid them under the blanket.  
“Stop it, I don’t want to collect feathers for the next three weeks,” she said resolutely.  
“You’re no fun,” Steve complained.  
“I’m tons of fun,” she replied and stuck her tongue out.  
Bucky grinned. “She just knows who’d loose,” he commented.  
“Yeah and I want to spare you the tears,” she quipped.  
“Touché,” he said, tipping his non-existent head at her.  
“Now will you be civil?” she asked.

They decided to watch another movie, with Peggy insisting it should be something funny. After some discussion they settled on an old classic: The Court Jester with Danny Kaye, being an old favourite of theirs.  
It was close to midnight when the movie was finished. Steve stretched and grinned when he looked at Bucky.  
“You’re almost asleep again,” he said.  
“Am not,” Bucky yawned. “We should have a slumber party.”  
“You’re only saying this because you don’t want to go all the way to the station,” Peggy teased.  
Bucky straigthend up from his slumped position.  
“No, I really think it would be funny. Like watching movies and eating popcorn.”  
“Oh I see it before me… Bucky braiding Peggy’s hair,” Steve envisioned.  
Bucky snorted. “You’re only envious of my flowing locks.”  
“While I think it might be fun, I lent out my inflatable bed,” Peggy said.  
“Maybe we should do it at the hotel,” Bucky mused.  
Steve got up. “Speaking of the hotel, we should get going.”  
Peggy sighed. “Do you already know what you’d like to do tomorrow?” she asked and rose, too.  
Steve helped her carry the take-out dishes to the kitchen.  
“Uhm, guys?” Bucky called from the living room.  
“What is it?” Steve yelled.  
“You better see this yourself,” Bucky called back.  
When they came back to the living room, Bucky pointed at the TV. He had turned to a news station. Pictures of several train and tube stations were shown, yellow tape blocking the exits. A police man was interviewed.  
“Do you have any leads yet?” the reporter just asked him.  
He shook his head. “As of now, we only have the warning and our K9 units have bayed in two trains.”  
“What are you doing now?”  
He looked into the camera. “We’re asking everybody to stay inside. If you go by car, be advised that there are several road blocks in Central London. Neither trains nor tubes are currently running.”  
“Thank you, Officer Wilson. Back to the studio with more details from my colleague Robert. Bob, what can you tells us?”  
The scene switched to the inside of a TV studio.  
“Thank you, Maria. At the moment we know that there has been a bomb thread sent in to several London newspapers this evening. When the police searched trains, they found traces of explosives, but no bombs. At the moment all citizens are advised to stay inside, as both the public transport and road traffic have been disturbed.”

Bucky turned the volume back down.  
“Fuck,” Peggy whispered.  
Steve shook his head, looking at the screen with a frown, his arms crossed.  
Bucky trained a smile. “So, slumber party, yay?” he asked, his voice sounding doubtful.  
Steve decided to phone the hotel. They regretted to inform him that at the moment the route they’d have to take via tube or by car was blocked. They’d need to make a detour and it wasn’t even clear if they’d make it out of Peggy’s street.  
After thanking them and hanging up, Steve rubbed his neck and shook his head.  
“Is there another hotel or maybe a youth hostel nearby?” he asked Peggy.  
“Pish-posh,” she replied. “I’ll take the couch and you two sleep in my bed.”  
Bucky shook his head. “No way. Steve can take the couch and I’ll sleep on the floor.”  
“We won’t keep you out of your own bed,” Steve agreed.  
“That’s very nice, but the floor is cold and the couch is a bit short for either of you. Two can easily fit in my bed and I really don’t mind,” Peggy insisted.  
“Peg,” Steve turned to her. “We’ve slept in worse places. It’s just a night and we can put blankets on the floor.”  
“Yeah and if we absolutely can’t sleep, we’ll just crawl into bed with you,” Bucky joked.  
“Oh, sure and risk an accidental threesome! My bed isn’t that large!” Peggy exclaimed.  
Both men went silent, just looking at her. She blushed.  
“I didn’t mean…,” she stuttered. “I was just…”  
Steve licked his lips. “How exactly do you have an accidental threesome?” he asked. His voice was dangerously husky.  
“Just forget I said anything,” Peggy blurted out and ran out of the room.  
Steve looked at Bucky. The other man’s gaze was still at the door, where Peggy had just vanished.  
“You spooked her,” Bucky commented, his voice carefully neutral.  
Steve sat down beside him.  
“I couldn’t help myself,” he murmured.  
Bucky looked at his feet. “You do love her, right?” he asked, tonelessly.  
Steve looked at him.  
“Of course. Always have. When we were 15 I was thinking the same as her Gran: she’d chose you and you were only fooling around with other girls to distract yourself from her.”  
Bucky looked at him and shook his head.  
“I can leave. We can tell her I have to return to the states. Not to sound like Han Solo, but I won’t get in the way.”  
Steve started laughing, which gained him a confused and somewhat hurt look.  
“You didn’t get what I was saying before, did you? When I said I love you both equally, I meant it.”  
The sound of glass shattering startled them, as Peggy dropped the glass of water she had gotten from the kitchen.  
Bucky got up and walked over to her quickly. He helped her step over the broken glass and lead her to the couch, then he picked up the shards.  
“Peggy, you are shaking,” Steve whispered, taking her hand. She yanked it away.  
“This is too much,” she said. “I only just got you back. I’m just getting to know you again.”  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Steve whispered. Bucky came back from the kitchen and crouching in front of her.  
“Relax,” he murmured. “It’s okay.”  
She snorted.  
“It’s not. It’s not!” her voice rose. “I never dared to think of you as anything else than brothers. I told myself to ignore even the ghost of anything else. I haven’t dated any guy for more than three weeks, because nobody could compare to either of you. To both.”  
Steve took a deep breath.  
“No,” she hissed. “Don’t say anything!”  
She shook her head and tried to rise up again. Steve took her hand, pulling her back. When she looked at his face, he could see tears swimming in her eyes.  
“I’m sorry, I know this is much to take in, but…,” he began and she shook her head again.  
She opened her mouth to say something, but Bucky distracted her by taking her other hand. Looking at him she sniffled.  
“You’re no better,” she whispered. “You’re just sitting there while he sprouts nonsense, you threaten to leave, you…”  
Bucky leant in and interrupted her with a kiss. She froze and he moved back, looking at her. Her eyes were on his lips and she licked hers unconsciously. Bucky cupped her cheek and gently tilted her head up. Her brow was crease, but she didn’t flinch away. Slowly he leaned in again, touching her nose with his. Her eyes flickered to his lips then back up to his eyes. Bucky waited, letting her think, letting her decide.  
“Do you mean it?” she asked softly.  
Bucky nodded, then whispered: “Yes.”  
Steve held his breath, watching them both. Peggy looked at him and he smiled, squeezing her hand. She looked back at Bucky and leant into his touch, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, they shone with resolve. After another look at Steve she leaned forward, kissing Bucky gently on the lips.  
Steve let out his baited breath. Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut and he rocked forward, pressing his lips to hers. His hand moved from her cheek into her hair and she sighed against his lips. A smile played over his, but he kept still now, holding back, letting her take the lead. She looked at him and his expression drew a tiny growl from her.  
“You’re mocking me,” she accused him breathlessly.  
“I’m not,” he replied calmly. His eyes opened and his mien changed from amused to hungry.  
“I’m waiting,” he added.  
She gasped softly, drawing his attention back to her lips. She licked them, deliberately this time.  
“Are you testing my resolve?” he asked and it was her turn to grin.  
He opened his mouth to add something and she kissed him. Their kiss deepened and Bucky pressed her against him. A soft moan escaped her and he moved his lips from her mouth to her jaw. Her head fell back and he kissed her neck. Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head to look at Steve. His eyes were focused on Bucky’s lips on her skin and there was the same emotion in his eyes as had been in Bucky’s. She tugged at his hand and without hesitation he leaned over, kissing her. His kiss was hungrier than he had expected, his tongue pushing past her lips. She dropped his hand and pulled him closer by his shirt. Bucky’s kisses now reached her shoulder and a shiver went through her. Steve broke their kiss and Peggy scooted back a bit. Bucky looked at them, a question on his face. Steve’s eyes wandered to Peggy and she gave him a short nod. Steve leant towards Bucky, who closed the distance to kiss him. Peggy felt her heart soar and a tear of joy ran down her face as she watched them kiss. When they broke apart, both were breathing heavily, their eyes closed while Bucky rested his forehead against Steve’s. When they opened their eyes, they shared a smile and turned back to the woman watching them.  
She swallowed hard and managed to say “Bedroom,” before they descended on her. Steve pulled her up and kissed her again, walking her backwards towards the bedroom, following Bucky who made sure they didn’t stumble. When they reached the bedroom, Bucky reached for Peggy while Steve pulled his t-shirt over his head. Her hands wandered to the hem of Bucky’s shirt and tugged at it. Steve sat on the bed, his eyes glued to them. Bucky helped Peggy get off his shirt and while her arms were up, he started undoing the buttons of her blouse, until he revealed her bra. He turned her around and walked her to the bed, until she landed on Steve’s lap. Bucky tugged the fabric of her bra down, revealing her nibbles. He leant down, licking over the pert buds, while Steve’s hands wandered over her legs. Her head fell back against Steve’s shoulders and she buried her hands in Bucky’s hair. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, licking over it and then grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin. Her moan found an answering growl from Steve, his fingers digging into her thighs.  
Bucky released her breasts and with one swift motion tore her blouse fully open, sending the buttons flying. She got up from Steve’s lap and let the cloth slip off her shoulders. Then she pushed down her trousers, bending over completely. Steve’s hands first snapped her bra open, then ran down her spine. He cupped her buttocks, kneading the flesh, then pushed down her panties.  
When she straightened back up, Bucky offered his hand and she stepped out of her clothes.  
“Your turn,” she said breathlessly.  
Both man complied, discarding their jeans and boxers. Steve scooted back on the bed, beckoning Peggy over. She crawled onto the mattress and looked over her shoulder at Bucky. His arousal was as obvious as Steve’s and he stalked towards the both of them.  
Steve pulled Peggy on top of him and she leaned down to kiss him. The dip of the bed told her that Bucky was now behind her and a moment later she felt his hands, stroking her back, her sides and then moving forward to cup her breasts. She moaned into Steve’s mouth and Bucky tugged at her nipples, making her cry out. He kissed her shoulders and neck, pushing her further onto Steve, trapping her between their bodies. She rubbed herself against Steve, feeling his erection against her thigh, while Bucky’s pressed into her lower back. She grabbed Steve’s jaw and turned his face to the side, licking over his carotid. His fingers moved between her legs and he teased her labia, parting them easily.  
“Fuck, Bucky, she’s already so wet,” he groaned. Bucky bit down on her skin and she felt both cocks twitch against her.  
“How do you want it, doll?” the man behind her growled into her ear.  
Her answer came without hesitation. “I want to watch you.”  
Bucky chuckled and gently pushed her off Steve. She lay on her side, watching how he leaned over the blond man, kissing him softly. Steve pushed his hands into Bucky’s hair, pulling him closer. Their kiss became more feverish. She couldn’t tear her eyes away, feeling the pulsing between her legs grow even stronger. Her hand moved between her legs without her realizing it, until Bucky’s hand clamped over her wrist.  
“You’re not getting yourself off, tonight,” he promised and gently pushed her on her back.  
“Do you have lube?”  
She gestured to the night stand and Bucky got up to retrieve it. Steve kissed her hard, then began trailing a row of open-mouthed kisses down her body. He settled between her legs, grinning up at her, before flickering his tongue over her labia. She bucked her hips and he chuckled against her thigh. Again his tongue flickered out, sending a shiver through her. Again and again he let his tongue dart out, each time just a hint longer, a tiny bit closer to her core.  
Bucky moved behind Steve and there was the tell-tale click of the lube being opened. He squeezed some into his hand, warming it and then spread it slowly around Steve’s hole. He seemed to work in the same rhythm as Steve did, swirling his finger around, teasing, testing, pushing into Steve until he moaned against Peggy’s pussy. She kept her eyes on the men, though it was getting harder and harder to concentrate as Steve was now alternating between sucking and licking, running his tongue over her clitoris. She couldn’t see it, but by now Bucky had added a second finger, slowly widening Steve.  
There was some unspoken signal between Bucky and Steve, the latter moving back up to kiss Peggy’s mouth. She could feel his cock against her swollen labia and shifted her hips to meet him.  
“Shhh,” he whispered. “I will enter you when Bucky enters me, pushing me into you. You will feel his every move through me.”  
She nodded and looked at Bucky, who smiled back at her. Steve claimed her lips in another kiss while Bucky lubed up his cock. Then he placed the tip against Steve’s ass and started pushing. All three moaned together as their bodies became one. The men took their time, seemingly moving inch by inch until Bucky was sheathed into Steve and Steve into Peggy. Bucky started achingly slowly, his hands steadying Steve’s hips.  
“Bucky, she feels so good,” Steve moaned. “Tight and wet and hot.”  
Peggy braced her arms against the headboard, meeting each thrust.  
“Tell me more,” Bucky replied huskily.  
“Her taste is still on my lips and I can’t wait to watch you eat her out,” Steve said, his voice raw. He had wrapped his arms around Peggy, pulling her as close as he could.  
Peggy was transfixed on the faces of her lovers, their eyes closed, both obviously holding back.  
“Please,” she whispered and two pairs of eyes snapped open, staring at her. “Fuck me hard.”  
Bucky sucked his breath through his teeth, but hesitated.  
“Yes,” Steve agreed, he pushed her legs up so they rested onto his shoulders and held still. Without further warning, Bucky pushed his hips forward, thrusting into Steve. He rocked into her, hitting all the right spots.  
“Yes,” she hissed, spurring them on further. It didn’t take long until their breaths came raggedly and sweat ran down their bodies. The rhythm of their bodies moving together pushed Peggy closer and closer to her orgasm, her core winding tighter and tighter until she could hardly stand it. With a scream she came, setting off Steve’s climax in turn. The sight of his two lovers coming undone send Bucky over the edge, too.  
He carefully slipped out of Bucky, sitting down at the edge of the bed. Bucky softly disentangled himself from Peggy and collapsed next to her, then turned onto his side to make place for Bucky. They lay entwined, catching their breath, clutching each others hands.  
“I need to call my boss,” Peggy said after a while.  
“What?” Steve mumbled in confusion.  
“I need to tell him that I’m transferring to New York.”

The rest of the night was filled with kisses and soft moans, skin pressing against skin. They were eager to explore each other, find out what touch drew a sigh or a moan. Steve enjoyed being bitten, hard enough to leave marks. Bucky needed to give up control to let go. Peggy found that watching them excited her more than she had thought possible. There was licking and nibbling, kissing and biting, touching and rubbing. They lost track of time, moving together, against each other, hands entwined. Nothing mattered, except being together. It was early morning when one after another they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
